Bite Sized Dragon
by Cocho
Summary: What happens when the alleged dragon, Red, is in the hands of a 7.yr old human? (takes place after A Hero's Tale) CHAP 5!
1. Introduction

**Considering that I've beaten the dragon already...and that he's my fave Spyro villain, I've decided to write a fic baised on Red _after "_A Hero's Tale." In my opinion, I think Red is just misunderstood. I mean sure he tried to overthrow his leader when he was an Elder, but if DragonElder Titan was his friend once, he might have been good before. If you've beaten the whole game and saw the ending, you know what happened to him. If you didn't, sorry if I spoiled anything. If you don't have the game yet and don't know who this Red is...STOP READING, AND GO BUY IT! **

**Ojo: Will you cut the crap already and start the story?! **

**FINE...I don't own any Spyro related characters (like I'd want to), but I will own an up coming character in the story. Also, the stuff in the story that Red said happened in his past didn't happen...at least, I think so. **

**Red...if you become real in the future and read this story, please don't kill me...**

**_Bite Sized Dragon: _**

_**POV**_

I have to get out of here, I NEED to get out of here! I-...wha? Who are you people?! Can't you see I'm busy! Oh...it must be one of those rediculous stories in which some crazy fan makes fun of...oh no. I'm not...I can't, I WON'T STOOP THIS LOW AS TO BEING- OW! Rrrr...my tail. Stupid lab rats! Oh, YOUR still here. If your wondering about my tail, well...ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS- oh...darn it! Stop making me yell! If I'm ever to get out of this jar in one piece...oh NOW your wondering about the jar instead of my tail, eh?! Well...FINE, this story isn't going anywhere with me babbling about something you haven't even figured out yet!

It happened six months ago. If you haven't got a clue as to who I am, and what I am...I am Red, the ex-DragonElder Red. Like I really need to tell you again that I'm a dragon, unless you don't have brains to read it right. Other then that, I am no longer a DragonElder any more. Reason being...long story short, I tried to take over the Dragon Realms before and I was banished. Had to go through trials of dragon heracy, etc, etc, etc. WASTE! I _could_ have made a great ruler. Pff! 'Fueled over jealousy and hate', my tail! How could I be "jealous" of that ruler, Oryps? He was a lousy ruler! **I **was actually doing good for that old fool! Well, I never got to completing that certain over throw and was banished...until **now**.

Soon after years of planning and waiting (I haven't got the time to count the years), I got my revenge. By studying the power within these **_dark gems_**, I happen to have obtained their power; coursing it to hit the Dragon Kingdom...they didn't suspect a thing through those years of exile. Now it must feel like its hitting them in the face. HAHA, pathetic! And Tomas was suppose to be the second wisest among them; Oryps' second hand. He should have made ME the second hand. -sighs- Oh well, they got there worth once I arrived again.

The dark gems' power soon took effect upon the lands. I don't know why the dragons were trying to hide these...powerful and beautiful tools! That just shows how this generation is turning out to be. The gems were draining all the light away from the scene. Bright, pink and pirky, to blue and grey...about time too! Having too much of that pink around was getting rather irritating! Of course, how am I, a banished dragon like myself, obtaining these dark gems in the first place? Well confused audience, I needed a little..._back up_ for the job. There happened to be an interesting looking character who also wanted revenge upon the Dragon Realms. His name now...great, staying in this jar is making me loose brain cells, or was that the radiation from that nasty putts-...nasty...Gnasty Gnorc! That stupid waste of dragon-...oh yes, the _story._ Well sadly I did get help from him (although he should have taken a shower before meeting me. The nerve!) His reason being for being banished as well...stupid twit ends up being defeated by an embarassment!

First I thought I had it in the bag (NOT that I let my guard down). The dark gems were in every realm, they were doing their bidding, and I've obtained and conquered the power of ice magic, Freezia. Hmm...for some reason I'm the only dragon who likes the cold and ice. Suppose why they could never find me in my icy chamber. Too cold for them...except for a **certain** little twerp! I had to spread more of those gems around to keep him back. I should blame myself though, I should have never underestimated him! That...**_Spyro_**. Gnasty did warn me about him before he was defeated, but I didn't care. Who would even dare challenge the almighty Red?! Of course none of YOU would...at least you shouldn't. This Spyro was more than I expected him to be...putting Gnasty and Ineptune in charge of his death was a mistake. I should have just teleported over there and froze him to death the first time I've heard of him! That would have saved me the stress of worrying about HIM! Heck, I wouldn't have to have worried about anyone if it wasn't for him.

And so, Spyro somehow destroyed all the dark gems and defeated me, even when I was transformed into a mech-robot...and now...-whimpers- I must be shamed as to being stuck in this...this JAR, in that blasted Professor's lab! Stupid mole shrunk me with that machine; the size of a fruit bat...A FRUIT BAT! Oh the embarassment of it all! I have no staff, no army; only this jar and the more experiments of tomorrow. Ever since that maniac Professor shrunk me, he's been forcing me into these lab experiments as a punishment. Oh _nooo_, not the ones with the chemicals...the ones with all those gadgets and lab rats! I had to go through a maze full of them, and almost lost my tail! Well I've **HAD IT!** Not only am I going to break out of this lab and regain my normal size, but I'm going to get my magic and power back, and kill all of those who opposed me in their _sleep!_ They'll all wish they never tampered with my plans, OR banish me from the beginning!

_-------------------------------_

_cling...cling...cling... _

A motioning sound of a jar rocking back and forth in place was heard in the darkness Professor's lab. _'Almost there...just a little furhter...' _Red kept charging into the wall of the jar to push it forward. Fueled with determination and anger of seeing Spyro's head floating in his conscious mind. Taunting him.

_"Am I suppose to be scared of you?" _

_"Your just a traitorous coward!"_

_"I just hope I fight better than you when I'm at YOUR age." _

_"Well, I guess your power wasn't so **'infinant'** after all." _

"STOP MOCKING ME!!!" Red yelled out, and charged with full force. "MY POWER WILL ALWAYS BE INFINANT!"

_cling...cling..._SMASH!

Red started to scurry out from under the broken shards of glass. He looked and listened around to see if anyone heard him on impact...no running feet, no panicing cries for Spyro or anything. Nothing...at all.

_'Free at last! After these six months of torture, I'll get back what's is rightfully mine!' _Red thought to himself, laughing under his breath.He brushed some of the dust and glass off of his wings and body for more movement. From the ground up, the room made him feel even smaller. He surveyed the room for any windows or openings. Possibly a crack in the wall? I mean Sparx could do it, why not him? He soon noticed an open pipe in the ceiling. It could lead to the roof of the building. Using his wings for flight, he took off to the air and up through the open pipe. It was a little dark on the way up, so he mostly used his flame breath to guide him through the maze of pipe lines. Soon he saw a light at the end, and broke free into the dark, rainy sky.

"HAHAHA! I am FREE! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING! Your realms will soon be mine! I-"

_KYAAAAAAARR!_

Red turned around slowly, as to seeing a giant, brown Phoenix flying towards its new meal of the day. "...Oh my-" Red didn't have time to talk if he wanted to live. He swooped down into a dive and started to fly away. The Phoenix, being larger than Red, started to gain speed and kept up with him. Red took another dive near the forest to lead the Phoenix. Then out of nowhere, Red dodged to the side, causing the bird to crash into a nearby tree.

"TRY TO EAT ME, WILL YOU?! Never underestimate us Dragons- OOF!"

CRACK!

Red was once again cut off short as he too crashed into a tree...then hit against a rock at hard force, then landed in the wet mud below. His left wing was twisted in a disturbed way that would make DragonElder Mangus hurl. Blood started to drip out of his back, as his now broken wing twitched and swayed with a part of the bone sticking out of its socket. The pain was unimaginable!

"I can't...believe...I fell for..._that._" Red mumbled, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

-gasps!- _"Oh my! The poor little bat is hurt!" _

_'T-...that voice. Where is that voice coming from?' _Red thought to himself, his head feeling numb...only he couldn't get up. He was still unconscious. But he could hear a voice...almost like a little girl's voice.

_"Don't worry Mr. bat. You'll feel lots better soon...-giggles-" _


	2. Kate?

**I don't own Red or any other Spyro related characters. I DO own Kate, one of my own characters...you'll see. **

**_Bite Sized Dragon: _Kate? **

**POV **

_"Aww, you poor little bat..." _

Where is that voice coming from? I'm not a bat! Well...I'm the size of one, but I am NOT a bat! Ow...my head...blasted Phoenix made me loose concentration! Why can't I open my eyes?! Oh...the pain of my head. Feels like a rock monster smacked me in the face. I have to get up, some how. It's so...black out. So this is my consciousness? I thought it would be rather...peaceful than this. Aah, to hell with it! I'm getting up if it's the last thing I DO!

**SLAM!**

What was that? It sounded like a door being shut...stupid brain! LET...ME...UP! Good...my eyes are open. Ugh, so blurry. Great, now I'll have a migraine! Focus...focus old Red! I have to see where I am! Hmm...maybe I've been talking to myself for too long. Oh well, not like I can take it. Yes, that's better. I'm in some kind of room...bedroom? I was about to stand on my two feet until I felt a jolt of pain behind my back. My wing...I have forgotten about my wing! Then I noticed in the mirror behind me...a rather large mirror...well, I am the size of a fruit bat, so it's no surprise to me. My left wing...it looked as if it was rapped in bandages. Then I looked around the room. Hmp! Full of stuffed animals and dolls of sorts. Pink wall paper...I loath pink. TOO cheerful! One of the reasons I decided on the dark gems in the first place!

So...someone saved me. My guess would be a girl, _unless_ a boy would have the personality to...bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS! Wait...foot steps?

"Mommy...I know but-...MOMMY, I'll be down in a minute! I'm playing doctor with Mr. Batty!"

D-doctor? Oh no. NO, NO, not again! I need to get out-OW! Rrr, my wing! That voice...that voice from before. She must be my savior. Well then, if I can't sneak out, then I'll have to show what this "Mr. Batty" can do when you tempt with Red!

--------------------------------

Although Red was cripple, he still had that spark in his eyes to get ready for anything. The sound of the foot steps soon stopped, and the door knob began to turn. Red kept ready to use his flame breath. Then the door opened. Instead of Red firing, he just stood there; dazed with confusion. The person he saw was a girl, but a very young girl. Her height looked to be 3ft 5, mostly like a chibi. She had lavenderish-purple colored hair that was short up to her chin. She was wearing what looked like a tan and brown karate uniform, but with purple flower patterns. Her eyes were like a mix of maroon and violet.

"Yay, you're up! You were sleeping like for...uh- a zillion seconds!" the little girl said while counting with her fingers. "You had lots of boo-boos, so I made you feel better." She giggled and blushed at how Red's expression was on his face. He gave a sharp yelp from the pain on his wing as it twitched. "Uh oh, you still have a boo-boo? Well..." The little girl walked up to the dresser where Red was sitting down on. "My mommy always gave a kiss on my boo-boos, and they would feel better!" Red's face went pale. _'Oh you've got to be kidding me! I may be small, but this is just disturbing!'_ Red thought to himself, but as the little girl was about to kiss his wing...

"Touch me with those lips, and you'll wish you never had them!" Red yelled, standing up on both feet again. His voice only sounded like a chipmunk's voice...or the cartoon kind anyway. The girl took a few steps back, with a little fear in her eyes. "W-wow! You can talk!" she muttered. Red laughed at how she reacted. "Your damn right I can, you filthy little brat. How DARE you kidnap me! You're lucky I haven't even blown down your house yet!" Red spat at her.

"B-but I didn't steal you. I saw a big birdie try to eat you up, but I caught you first. T-that's not stealing!" Red once again laughed at her under his breath. "W-what's funny?" the girl asked.

"...do you have any clue as to who I am, child?"

"N-no, but I named you Mr. Batty, right-"

"WRONG! You really don't know. I am not this 'Mr. Batty.' I'm not even a bat!"

"But you have wings and-"

"DON'T interrupt me child! Hmm...I shouldn't have to call you child. What's _your_ name?" Red asked with venom in his voice. "M-me? Uh...I'm...I-I'm Kate." the girl replied, feeling a little nervous. "Well...**Kate**, I'm not a bat. I'm a dragon...the **RED** Dragon!" Red would have expected Kate to run out of her room, screaming for her mother. She didn't. She only made a confused glance on her face. "Um...yes; this is the point where you run. You know, screaming like a scared child." Red said while pointing at the door. "But I'm not scared." Kate replied.

"Not...scared?"

"Nope!"

"Not at all?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Not even...a tiny bit?"

"Naw! I like the color red!" Kate giggled, and her pale rose sink on her cheeks began to flush red. Red slumped a little. "NO, I'm not the color red, well...sure my scales are the color red, but I'm **RED**...with an **R,** not an **r! **Rrr, it's obvious you have no clue!" Red complained. "_Ooooh,_ NOW I know!" Kate said.

"Y-you do? So then start running!" Red ordered. "Can I have your auto-...uh, your signing thing?" Kate asked.

"My...autograph? Why do you want that?"

"You're Mr. Red from Pokemon! You beat one trainer, and then another, and another, and-"

_'POKEMON?! That game with those annoying little-?!' _Red thought to himself, while Kate was rambling off and was about to talk about a creature named...Pikachu?

(thanks for the joke TTE XD)

"NO! I'm not from that childish game! I'm the Red _Dragon_! I tried to take over the Dragon Realms! I was feared by many, and-" Red was interrupted when Kate suddenly picked him up and squeezed him in a tight huge. "Aww, your sooooo cute when your mad." Kate giggled.

"Why you little-OW! MY WING! Let go of me you...you monsterous child!" _'Wait...my wing, my size. Great! There's no point in fighting back. I'm cripple, and the child-...uh, "Kate" is three times a million size of me...what am I thinking?! I've been through worse than THIS!' _Red thought thought to himself, and took a quick glance at Kate's arm. There was a sudden scream of pain that came from Kate, and she let Red drop to the floor. She started to cry as a tiny bit of blood came from the bite mark on her elbow. Red only ignored it and scurried to the door, until he heard the sound of foot steps and the sound of the turning door knob.

"Kate? What's wrong honey-OH MY!" Kate's mom hurried to the now upset little girl. "N-nothing mom. Just a little bite-" Kate was interupted by her mom's angered voice. " I KNEW bringing that...that THING in the house was a mistake! I'm throwing it out...once I find it!" her mom yelled. Luckly Red was behind the door in hidding, but how long until she fond him was worrying him. He only had one wing that works. _'Hmp! One wing doesn't matter. I'll roast her if she comes near me!'_ Red thought to himself and smiled. He was about to jump out and attack, until...

"MOMMY PLEASE! It was my fault! I got the bat annoyed. I...I wasn't being..._re-spon-sible_." Kate said and wipped her tears. Red stopped in his tracks...was this girl trying to save him?

"Oh...ok honey, but if that thing causes trouble again, its out. Next time take some care into it. Animals have feelings too, and sometimes certain contact can make them upset. _Understand?_" "Yes mommy..." Kate sighed. Her mom gave her a quick huge and went to the door. "I'm going to attend to the vet tonight so I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I already made your TV dinner in the microwave, ok?" "Alright. I love you, bye bye!" Kate said and blew a kiss to her mom. "Kiss kiss!" her mom said, and ran off. Meanwhile behind the door, Red had a confused, yet discusted look on his face.

_'Oh give me a break! I'll hurl if I hear any more of this mushiness...AND I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!' _Red thought again, and revealed himself by walking in front of Kate; who was still sitting on the floor. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving. But before I do I have to ask: Why did you do that?" Red said questionably. "Why did you bite me?" Kate asked.

"You didn't answer my question, girl: _Why did you do that?_"

"D-do what?"

"Cover up for me; save me from being thrown out? You and I both know that I bit you unpurpose, so the first thing someone else would do is to throw me out." Red said, a little irritated. "Well, I thought you could stay over. Your still hurt, and I want to take care of you." Kate replied, giving a little smile. It soon faded when Red turned away to the door and gave a grunt. "I can take care of myself, thank you! As much as your hospitality is charming, I do not care for such childish emotions."

"But your wing is-"

"I KNOW it's broken, but there are other ways that dragons can defend themselves. Even _you_ should know that I have fire breath."

"Well...uh, I think its out." Kate said with a sad sigh. "What was that?" Red turned around and walked back up to her. "What do you mean...**out?**" Red asked. "Well..." Kate turned to the side a little, looking nervous and unsure. Red, however, was getting impatient.

"Well?! Spit it out! I know you hiding something!"

"Well...when you were sleeping, smoke was coming out of your mouth, and...and you were coughing, so I think it burned down."

"Burned down? Don't be rediculous! My fire is fine. Besides, you don't know anything of my abilities." Red laughed. He inhaled an amount of air, puffed up his chest, and exhaled with force...but no fire came out; only smoke. Red was choking and coughing on smoke. Kate rushed out the door and later came up with a bowl of water. Red went up to the bowl and almost drank all of it. "I _told_ you." Kate said teasingly.

"How...how did this happen?! It was working yesterday!" Red said in disbelief. "No. You were sleeping yesterday." Kate added. "Wait...how long have I been _sleeping?_" Red asked. "When I found you it was raining out, and water takes out fire so-"

"When was that?" Red asked irritated. Kate got up and walked to her calender. "On Monday." Kate replied. "And what day is **today?**" Red asked impatiently. "Uh...Thursday"

"THURSDAY?! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR FOUR DAYS?!" Red yelled. "Monday, Tuesday, Wed-...hey, that's four! Your smart with numbers Mr. Red." Kate giggled. _'My wing is broken...my fire is gone...the only way I can fend for myself is my horns and TEETH! Its a nightmare!'_ Red sighed in defeat and sat on the floor. He didn't notice Kate sitting beside him. "Umm...Mr. Red?" Red looked up to her curious, yet concerned looking face.

"What do you want now? You probably want to torture me more now with your...cuteness?" Red spat out the word as if it was like a bad taste on his tongue. "I can make you feel better. My mom's a animal doctor, and she has that potion stuff that can-" Kate was interupted when Red jumped onto her lap. "-A potion to get my flame back?!" Red asked, now relieved that he'll be able to fight again.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? Well, go get it then!"

"But..." Kate got up and closed the door, with a suspicious looking smile on her face. "W-...why are you looking at me like that?" Red asked, a little nervous. "I helped your booboos, so now you have to play with me." Kate giggled again. Red was only shocked and angered. "WHAT?! I will do no such thing! Now you either get that potion or I'll-" "What?" "I'll...I'll...I'll bite you again- OH FORGET IT!" Red turned around and sat down again. He had to admit it to himself...he was defenseless for the moment; unless he got the chance to bite again. Perhaps a vital body part on her face? But then Kate's mother appeared in his thoughts. What if, when Kate was injured, she found out who he was. She could call up Spyro again, and he'd be back in the lab...that wretched lab.

"If you don't play with me, I'll tell mommy that you can talk!" Kate said. Red's fears came back again, as though she read his mind. He was also in a state of shock to how a seven year old girl, a girl who he could beat with his powers...is blackmailing him.

"_So_...your cuteness is only a red herring." Red smirked. Kate giggled.

"YAY! We're gonna have lots and LOTS of fun!" Kate started to giggle again, and jumped onto her bed excitedly. "I have a new friend!" She jumped up and down with happiness.

_'Yeeeessss...lots of fun. That "fun" will disappear from your face, once I get my abilities back..." _


	3. Headaches and Emotions

**I don't own Red, but I own Kate, so NO stealing! **

**_Bite Sized Dragon: _Headaches and Emotions **

"...and this is the living room!"

Kate was giving Red a tour of her house hold, carrying the now tiny dragon in her arms. Red was only bored, but pretended to pay attention. However, what did catch his attention was a certain family photo on the coffee table. What he saw was Kate's mother, Kate herself, and what looked like a man in a combat uniform.

_'Hmm...must be her father. I wonder what he does.' _Red thought to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud grumbling sound from his stomach. "Ooh, you must be hungry. Me too!" Kate said. "Uh...t-that wasn't me. Probably the floor." Red replied, clenching his stomach to prevent any noise to come out. Kate only giggled. "Nu-uh. Your hungry, I'll cook!" Kate then rushed to the kitchen and placed Red on the kitchen table. She then went to the fridge and opened the door; soon tossing a few eatables.

"Yuck! You wouldn't like spinach, or peas." Kate mumbled.

"I told you, I'm not-"

"Maybe some dog food? No, you're not a dog...what do you like Mr. Red?" Kate asked. "DOG FOOD? Ridiculous! I told you I'm a dragon! What do _you _think dragons eat?!" Red yelled. "Umm..." Kate sat down in one of the bench chairs, scratching her head in confusion. "Gee, my mom showed me how to heal dragons, but she never told me what they eat." Kate replied. "Well **meat **should suffice for now...or maybe ribs...a-and roast beast." "...You mean like this?" Kate held up a plate of BBQ ribs. "YES PLEASE!" Red answered, clutching his stomach again. Kate took the plate and put it in the microwave with her TV dinner. After a few minutes, they were both sitting at the table. Red devoured the entire plate of ribs, which had to be the same size as him...in the moment. He was still curious as to who the man in the picture was, even though he figured it was her father, until...

"Was that man in the photo your father?" Red finally asked. "The one in the living room." Kate's face went from innocent to a depressing look. "Uh-huh...I was four when..." Kate mumbled, starring at her plate. "...when what?" "Well...my daddy worked in the army place and...he's still out there on a mission...thingy." Kate replied. She continued to eat what was left of her meal, while Red stared in awe. He knew exactly what happen to her father. At that moment, for some reason, Red felt some kind of jolt in his heart...one that he hasn't felt for who knows how long, but he couldn't remember what feeling that was. His heart actually felt...heavy.

_'...What just happened there? Am I getting heart burn? Blasted ribs, I ate too much!' _Red thought. The thing that almost surprised him was that he could see every expression on Kate's face. He never even noticed how sad she looked until now. _'BAH! What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be feeling this!' _Red was once again interrupted when he noticed Kate rush back upstairs. Then he noticed an open cabinet empty.

"Strange...how did she do that?" Red asked himself. Suddenly the house started to shake. Jumping noises could be heard from Kate's room. As much as Red wasn't concerned, his curiosity got the better of him. Seeing as he couldn't fly, he started to climb on step at a time to the next floor. Red started to hear laughter from Kate's room, and he became a little nervous. He was small now, so who wouldn't be? Red walked up to Kate's bedroom door, and cracked it a little to take a peak. He saw Kate jumping up and down her bed like mad, and there was a very wide grin upon her face.

"What in Elder's name-?!" Red said to himself. "What's going on here?!"

"Oh hiya Mr. Red Do you wanna play HUH HUH?!" Kate said at a rapid speed (lets just say that she is talking as fast as Agent 9.) Red suddenly noticed a very large bowl on her study desk, and noticed all the candy rappers on the floor. "Uh...did you just eat candy?" Red asked.

"UH-HUH! I had smarties and M&Ms and skittles and-" Kate replied with saying almost every kind of candy known to man. "Well...y-you didn't eat that whole bowl...d-did you?" Red asked, a little nervous.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAH!! It was all sooooo yummy, yummy, YUMMY!!!" Kate started to jump even faster on the bed with excitement. Red could only fear the worst.

"Oh...dear GOD!" Kate started to bounce off the walls in her room, most of her belongings falling to the floor, stuff being thrown all over. Preventing himself from being squished, Red quickly took cover by jumping under Kate's dresser. Red could only hear her laughter, and the most...annoying...song...ever to be created...

**"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES!!!**_ **I know a song that gets on -everybody's nerves..." **_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**POV **

...How long has it been? From all of the noise, I had to cover up my own ears! I don't even know whether its night or day out, my eyes are closed! Hmp! Might as well take a peak. I soon got out from under the dresser, while running into stuffed bear. DEAR ELDERS! She tore her own room apart! It's almost like a Gnorc soldier has been in here...except for the smell (thank god!) I figured she would go hyper, but I didn't expect this! I've...um, had past experiences during my Dragon Elder years. Had to baby-sit a pack of hatchlings and they snuck into the kitchen...I still have that bruise somewhere-BUT that's in the past. Also they were different compared to the human...I mean Kate. Speaking of which, where is the little devil?

I saw myself climbing through the rubble in her now messy room. I have to admit though. She was rather agile. I couldn't sense her opening that cabinet before she ran up here. When I finally reached the bed, I started to climb up the sheets. Hopefully I can get a better view from up there as I reached the top.

Not here? This can't be good. If she's still as hyper as before, then she might have ran out of the house! Hmm...then again, I could escape right now...wait...I started to hear breathing, and there was a little movement under the sheets. Aah, Kate was in her bed the whole time sleeping. She must be worn out from all that chaos! I soon looked out the window to see that it was evening. When she was hyper it had to be near evening. I assumed that the whole ordeal of hyperness had to have lasted for a few hours.

She ate THAT much?! Even the hatchlings wouldn't have ate that much! Well, now maybe could be the time to escape. I'll have to go through the front door, seeing as I can fly and going through the window would be hazardous. I started to climb back down the stairs, one by one. I soon reached the front door. Very simple to open, even if I am small. I'll just go through the mail latch.

Odd...I can escape easy, but it's like my body doesn't want to leave.

_"Daddy?" _

Who just said that?! Wait...that came from Kate's room. She couldn't be-

_"I miss you daddy." _

BLAST IT ALL! She must be up again! I have to take the chance now! But...she said her father was away. Hmm...I wonder...NO! I can't take the risk! I can escape now; I can go get my normal form back! I-

_"Hi mommy." _

I want to escape...b-but my legs aren't moving! I'm...getting that heavy feeling in my chest again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

What's **_wrong _**with me?!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I was back in her room; sitting on her bed...she was only talking in her sleep. HA! And I was all worked up for that! Wait...why was I back in her room?

"I love you daddy." Kate said in her sleep. Maybe, she ate that candy to break out of her saddened moment in the kitchen. Possibly, if her mother hasn't heard from the army about her father, then...he's-

"Mommy...why are you crying?" Kate said. Yes, it's as I expected. Her father must be...but, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Why am I TRYING to figure this out! Life is life! Deal with it! Great, that feeling in my chest is coming back. I never felt this before! Well, I might have in the past, but I can't remember when. Huh...she looks peaceful when she's asleep...as if I cared

Care...is that the feeling that I have right now? Am I...**caring **for this child? This is mad! Just because she took me out of the rain-...and took me in her home, and healed my wing. Alright...alright, of course. She is my _savior. _That's why I'm caring for her now! I could have been left dead by that phoenix...I don't get it. I haven't felt this since I-...well, since I can remember. I shouldn't be feeling this now! Why HER?! She blackmailed me, she thinks of me as an animal!

Her father...I wonder if she realizes...Well, I'm sure it's just a one day thing. By tomorrow, I'll be able to convince myself to escape.

_Damn_ these new feelings of mine.


	4. Bad Reunion

**YES, Chapter 4! I finally got it after suffering from a writer's block and from a brainstorm of art! Mostly, I'd like to thank TerraTerror for helping me out on my writer's block. She is very imaginative. Also, I guess you can consider this a songfic chapter...the song "Cartoon Heroes" belongs to...well, whoever made it up. Not much of it is in though.**

**Once again, I do not own Red or other Spyro related characters...I only own Kate.**

**_Bite Sized Dragon: _Bad Reunion**

**POV **

_Uh...where am I? Wasn't I sleeping before? I was in the girl's room, and now I'm in...my lab? _

_MY LAB! HA! Now I should be able to get to my normal state. Huh?! I'm a mech again?! And I'm large! Why does this look familiar? DeJaVu again! I'll never get use to it. _

_**"HEY BIGJAW!" **_

_Who said that?! Aah, Spyro...**"I bet you can't say that to my face, now can you!" **I yelled back. _

_**"I can bet my life on it!" **Spyro yelled back with a smirk. _

_**"Well...too bad for you, you purple twerp. YOU LOSE!" **_

_**"NOW PROFESSOR!" **_

_WHAT?! No, NOOO! I'm shrinking! I...I-I can't move! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?! Stupid legs! AAAAAAAAH!!! _

_Ugh...AAH! _

_**"Get away from me you...HORRID LITTLE DRAGON!" **_

_**STOMP! **_

_**"WHY?! Are you afraid of me now?!" **Spyro yelled back with a giant voice. He lifted his paw, and... _

_**"No, NO! Get back! STAY AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" **_

**

* * *

**

"AAAAAAH!!!" Wha-?! Huh?! I-...it was only a dream...j-just a dream...more like a FLASHBACK NIGHTMARE! I swear I'll kill Spyro when I get back to normal! I must have fell asleep.

Wait...where is Kate? Oh great, she left her room recked! Some manners she has! Now I'm smelling bacon...BACON?! NO, no, I'm hallucinating again! The door is open-OOF! A stuffed animal fell on top of me...a PINK bear!

"Rrrr, STUPID TOY!" I knocked it strait across the room, and it hit the wall. I noticed the other stuffed toys around me; lifelessly starring at me...-shivers- Very disturbing.

"...What are YOU all looking at?!" I knew just saying that made me look rediculous...not that I could look anymore rediculous in my recent state. Once again I had to crawl through the rubble to get through the door. I proceeded to the hall, then went down stairs. The stench of bacon was stronger down here. I also heard singing.

_"We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do" _

...Is that Kate singing? No, it couldn't be. I walked to the kitchen entry. Kate WAS singing, and cooking breakfast. She didn't seem to notice me, so I climbed quietly up the counter and watched her continue with her self-entertainment.

_"We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme"  
---  
"Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do"  
_

What a...sweet voice...BLEH! Cuteness! I'm going to gag! What kind of song is this?! A song for...oh of course. For a 7yr old...a pink and purple loving, 7YR OLD! HMP! Stupid imagination! Children shouldn't have this! When they face reality they end up losing it, so there's no point in having imagination WHAT SO EVER...hmm, why do I feel warm all of a sudden? Oh no, not again!

_"It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun  
---  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
---  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
---  
We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  
---  
And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun  
---  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
---  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
---  
You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  
---  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
---  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
---  
There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party" _

* * *

When Kate finished singing, she flipped the last pancake onto a plate. She turned around and noticed Red sitting on the counter, dumbstrucked. 

"YAY, your awake! I made breakfast. Eggs and pancakes with bacon!" Kate said with a smile. Red woke up from his trance and grunted. "I dont like eggs." Red said.

"Ok, I got pancakes and-" Red turned around with his back facing her. "I don't like pancakes either. I don't want any of your horrid food!" _'If I keep breaking her spirits, then she won't want me anymore and throw me out. Then I'll get to my lab and become my normal state...no one will see the strike.' _Red though to himself and laughed under his breath. For a few minutes everything was silent, except for the sound of sizzling bacon on the pan.

_'Come on...anyday now! A whimper, a sigh, anything?!' _Red tapped his foot on the counter, getting impatient from waiting...until he turned back to her.

"...Oh for elder's sake, START CRYING ALREADY!" Red yelled. Kate had a confused look the whole time, but then started to giggle. "Your funny Mr. Red." Kate replied.

"NO, I am no such thing! Your suppose to be upset!"

"...Upset?" Kate asked with the same confused look.

"YES! Upset! Depressed! SAD! Just like other little children are suppose to do!"

"Why would I be sad? You don't have to have pancakes if you don't wanna...and my mommy said that I'm special from other kids."

_' Wise pain in the-' _Red started to feel frustrated. He never met a little girl who would talk sense to him. He was mostly use to kids being scared of him, or getting upset. Infact, tormenting people was his most entertainment. Just freezing that gnorc at the Coastal Remains and smashing him to pieces gave him the satisfactory. It showed he was a threat to society, and that no one should ever mess with him! Until the fact of Spyro came to his mind...he could almost see the resemblance of Spyro in the little girl. Well, who wouldn't? She was mostly lavender and purple. This made him even more frustrated.

Red turned around again and crossed his arms in a stubborn way. "Just leave me alone! Monsterous child! Can't even give any respect to an upcoming ruler!" Red mumbled. "Uh uh! You need to take your medicine!" Kate replied.

"I'm not sick! I only have a broken wing!"

"But its for your breath and-"

"MY FIRE BREATH?!" Red turned around. "The potion to bring my firebreath back?!" "Yup! Its in the pet lab!" Kate grabbed Red and carried him across the house. They went into a room in the back of the house. She flipped a light switch.

_**KYAAAAAAAR!** _

"AAAAH!" Red crawled behind Kate's back. The same brown Phoenix that chased Red was within a large cage. Its beak was bandaged up, including its right wing. "WHAT is that...that THING DOING HERE?!" Red yelled.

"Well when I found you, I saw the bird all hurt in booboos, so I took care of it too." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! You should have let that beak brain die in the cold rain!" The Phoenix's only reply was another screech, which made Red cover his ears. "But that would be mean. My mommy told me that every living thing is important, even if its a bad thing." Kate replied.

_'There goes that wise mouth of her's!' _Red thought to himself. "Important my tail! That THING tried to eat me!" "I named it Pecks! Isn't he cute?" Kate said and giggled.

"DEFFINITLY NOT!" Pecks glared at Red for the comment, almost like he could understand him. Red took notice and glared back. "Ok, I'll put you on the counter. I need to find the potion." Kate placed Red down on the counter like she said, and raced to an old oak cabinet that was in the room. She looked through potion viles and bottles. Pecks kept starring down at Red hungrily. Luckly, Red was able to read his mind.

_'Should I snap your wings off first, or maybe I'll mibble at your head.' _Pecks thought to himself.

_'Don't get any ideas, you filthy animal!' _Red thought back. Pecks was startled from what Red said in his mind. He started to go crazy, trying to get out of the cage with fright. Red only laughed.

"That's right...you better fear me!" Red yelled. "Aww Pecks, what's wrong?" Kate ignored the potions and went up to the cage. "I think Pecks has a disease and wants to be set free." Red replied with an evil grin. "Did Mr. Red scare you?" Kate asked the bird. Red read Pecks' mind again.

_'DUDE, a fricken dragon just talked to me, like...IN MY BRAIN! Man, I ate too many small gnorcs yesterday! They're like alcohol!' _the Phoenix thought. Red once again laughed. "Stop scaring Pecks Mr. Red, or you won't get medicine!" Kate said, and went back to the cabinet. "Oh, I promise I won't scare Pecks..._much." _Red said and gave the bird an evil smile. Pecks stayed silent the whole time, even in his thoughts! Kate finally found the right bottle and filled a tea spoon with the potion.

"Open wide!" Kate said, and held the tip of the spoon to Red's small mouth. He drank it all with a big gulp.

"BLEH! That stuff tastes awful!" Red said. He took a few moments to let the potion go into effect, and stepped back. He took a deep breath and exhaled...once again, smoke came out. Luckly he didn't choke this time. He glared at Kate in anger.

"You lying little BRAT! It didn't work! What kind of fool do you take me for?!" Red yelled. Kate ignored him by reading the lable on the potion bottle.

"It says:_'Once potion is taken, it will take...ef-fect after 6 days.'_ " Kate read out loud.

"Six...days?"

"Uh hu! Then you can spit fire again!"

"...Six...days." Those were the only words he could say, phased out by what my be the last of his sanity...if he ever had any that is. Later that day, Kate took Red back to her room. She only started to color doodles and such, while Red only stared out the window, still phased out.

_'Six days...days that I have to spend...in this HORRID HOUSE! I'm going to go mad! Well...maybe if my wing fully heals, I can start traveling to my lab. Then we'll see who talks sense to-' _Red's thoughts were interupted when the phone rang from another room. "I GOT IT!" Kate yelled and ran to the other room. Red grunted again. "Oh, don't worry...its not like I'm in much of a HURRY!" Red said with sarcasm. There were sounds of conversation in the other room. Being curious as Red was, he scurried to the hall and took a peak in the next room.

"But mommy, what about movie night?" Kate asked. It was obvious she was talking to her mom on the phone. Red took the moment to read her mind. He could hear the thoughts of her mother's words.

_"I'm sorry honey, but a flock of love birds suddenly became very ill. Also, I'm still taking care of the sheep for the season, so I have to do over time." _Kate's mother's voice said.

"...But what about supper?"

_"There should be leftovers or extra Tv dinners in the fridge.There should also be cut meat for school tomorrow." _

"I hate Tv dinners! Can't you come home, mommy?"

_"Honey please! These animals are very important to the village, and-" _

"More important than me?!"

_"...That's not what I said Kate-" _

Red ran back to Kate's room when he knew that Kate would hang up. He climbed back up to the window and put up an act, like he didn't hear anything. Kate did infact hang up the phone, and ran back to her room; falling face first into her bed. After a few minutes, Red turned his attention.

"So...uh, who was on the phone?" Red asked. The only reply Kate could give was a whimper. All of a sudden, a shock of thoughts were filling Red's mind. All of Kate's thoughts came to him at the same time. He clenched his head. Sometimes reading minds wasn't a good thing. Especially if thoughts would hit you at 20 miles per minute! For Red, it almost felt like his head would explode! So many thoughts...

_'She doesn't love me anymore!' _

_'She promised!'_

_'I miss daddy!' _

_'I HATE MY MOMMY!!' _

Red couldn't take anymore of it. Each thought drained him of his energy, and gave him the HUGEST headache he ever had. And then...he fainted...

Two hours later...

_'Ugh...my head.'_ Red got up from the window sill. From before he must have fell asleep again. He turned to Kate, who was still whimpering in her pillow.

_'I can't believe this...how can her mother care more about work than Kate? Even I know how parents are, but I know my parents were never careless of children. When it goes to the point of hating her own mother, THAT point is too low to describe! Well...I'm sure its just because Kate's angry. She has to let out a little steam in some way...' _Red thought to himself. At that moment, Red only did one thing to react to his thought...he ended up slapping himself in the face._ ' WHY AM I THINKING OF SUCH THINGS AGAIN?!' _Red got caught up in his pride, and puffed up his chest. He leaped off the window sill and walked up to the bed. When he was on top of the bed near Kate, he tugged on her shirt.

"Now listen here, Kate! In my day, young dragons who cried were considered weak! Just because-...uh..." At the moment Red didn't know what to say, for he didn't want Kate to know what he knew of her mother. Red recollected himself. "...You may be younger and smaller doesn't make you a weakling! Whatever your problems are, you should face then like the young adult you really are!" Red said. Kate lifted her head from the drenched pillows, with her eyes watery and red.

"An...an adult?" Kate whimpered.

"That's right! The fact that you saved me and...that stupid -BUT living bird downstairs shows how responsible you are of other living creatures. I don't think anyone else I know would do something like taking care of me, even when I hurt you unpurpose...do I make myself clear?" Red said. Kate whipped her tears, and gave a heart warming smile to Red.

"-sniff- Thank you..." Kate replied.

"Well...I had to do something to stop all of this childish-OOF!" Red was interupted when Kate grabbed him into another tight hug. "I love you Mr. Red. Your the greatest friend ever!" Kate giggled, and she lied down on the bed. Red tried to get out of the grip, but due to his size it was useless...unless he bit her again on the arm?

No. Doing that would probably make her cry even more than before. After a minute of struggling, Red shrugged it off and layed his head against Kate's arm. He'd might as well sleep...after that whole event of those thoughts, he didn't want another headache.

"Great...just...peachy. This is what I get for helping someone...why DID I help the child?"


	5. Deep Thoughts

**The awaited 5th chapter...blame school for the long wait, I know I am!**

**_Bite Sized Dragon: _Deep Thoughts **

The evening was calm, and the only noises were the creatures of the night. Crickets chirping and owl on a branch with his "WHOOOOT..." A beautiful full moon glowed in the sky, almost as if it was the sun of the night. Fireflies started to buzz around in the forests of Stone Hill, giving the setting a more mystical feeling and outlook. The moon's light shined through a window in Kate's room like the morning sun. She turned over to the other side for her eyes to rest. What she didn't notice was that Red was near the window sill; gazing at the beauty of the moon. _'It's been six months since I saw the last full moon...actually, maybe a few years since I saw the moon radiate like this one.' _Red thought. His mind filled with memories as a young dragon caught him back.

**_'Come on, Red! The moon looks great from up here!' _**The image of a younger Titan, a younger Tomas, and a younger self were climbing a steep hill. **_'What's so important about some moon? We're suppose to be studying for the big Light Gem Finals for tomorrow!'_** young Red stated.

**_'Aw, don't be such a party pooper, Red. We've been studying for that for the past two weeks! We need to rest our brains.'_** young Tomas said. They continued up the hill until they finally reached the top. The moon was huge and glowing very brightly! Dragonflies and Fireflies were flying around a pond, with glee and joy. It was also like the magic of the Dragonflies and Fireflies were radiating off the nature around them. **_'Wow, they must be having fun. I wonder why.' _**young Titan said. **_'I've read that when the full moon shines its lunar light like this, the Dragonflies and Fireflies do a ceremony underneath the moon.' _**Tomas said. **_'The moon's light restores their magic, like feeding a fire wood to keep it from going out.' _**

**_"...They sure look like they're getting a lot of it!" _**A sudden noise came from Titan's belly, resulting to the blank glances from Tomas and Red. Titan smiled and laughed with embarrassment. **_"Eh he he...Is it ok if we stop by the Village for some pudding?" _**Red groaned. **_"You had five bowls of pudding just a few minutes ago!" _**

_**'It's addictive! What else can I say?' **_

_**'Maybe you can say that you'll go on a diet?' **_

_**'Hmm...No, I don't think so.' **_

_**'But do you 'know' so?' **_

Tomas laughed. **_'You always have to make things complicated, don't you Red? We'll go back to the Village after we relax.' _**They stayed on the hill, gazing at star constellations. The dragon elders, as the same as now, would tell them of legendary dragon elders and/or elderesses. They would tell stories related to the stars and their ancestors. Also, thankfully, there was no light pollution filling the skies, so the stars were like their own TV sets! **_'Maybe...Someday, we'll be up there with those stars...Then I would see my whole family!' _**Tomas said with hope. **_'How about you Red?' _**Red wasn't paying attention, as he was gazing at a certain constellation. **_'...Red? Hello? Elders to Red!' _**Tomas waved his hand in front of Red's face.

**_'What...OH, yes...I, suppose so.' _**Red replied. Tomas and Titan chuckled. **_'That's another thing about you that I don't understand, Red. You always seem quiet with your head in the clouds!' _**Tomas said. Red glared at him, but turned back to the stars. **_'You say "quiet with your head in the clouds" like it's a bad thing, Tomas.' _**Red sat back up in an Indian sitting position. **_'Besides, I'm only in deep thought. There's no crime against that.' _**

**_'Then what do you think about?' _**Titan asked.

**_'Well...' _**Red hesitated. **_'All sorts of things! And...How should this be any of your business?' _**

**_'Because we're your friends.' _**Tomas added.

Red sighed, and turned to them. **_'Alright. Well, most of the time...I've always wondered about our purpose.' _**

_**'Each and every individual has a different purpose in life, Red.' **_

_**'Yes, but why? Is it that when we are hatched, is a purpose assigned to us? In fact...Is it even our purpose to be talking about our purposes?' **_

Titan took the time to rub his temples. **_"...You think about stuff like this everyday?" _**Tomas sighed, but answered. **_'I...suppose some questions aren't meant to be answered, my friend. As for the purpose...well, we make them ourselves; as studying for the light gem finals, for example. You want to be a dragon elder, correct? You want to work aside with the dragon leader?' _**Red nodded. **_'Then that's it! Your purpose is to work towards being an elder.' _**

**_'I suppose. But then when I'm an elder, how will I turn out in the future?' _**Red asked.

**_'We create our own futures, Red. By giving in effort towards it, it can be bright future...Honestly, we can't know the future. It breaks the balance.' _**Tomas replied. Red smirked. **_'You're speaking like an elder, and yet you're only twenty. You probably won't have to take the test if you just speak!' _**

**_'Likewise to your curiosity and open mind.' _**Titan added. It was until the moon was in the center of the sky that they knew it was getting late. Tomas and Titan got up and started to leave, but Red stayed sitting up; still gazing at the stars. **_'Are you coming Red?'_** Tomas asked.

**_'I'll see you tomorrow Tomas. I just need a little more time to myself. Good evening friends.' _**Red replied without turning around.

_**'Good evening Red.' **_

**_'Yes, good evening Red! I'll try to save you some pudding for tomorrow.' _**Tomas and Titan glided down the hill, leaving Red alone. He liked to be alone at some points in his life. It gave him the time to recollect himself of the day's events, gave him time to prepare his mind for tomorrow, and gave him time to..."Think." As he was deep in his thoughts, he noticed one star shining brightly.

_**'Yes...My own purpose...I'm going to dedicate my life in working with the dragon leader. I'll do so much of a good job, that the leader might make ME the next leader! The mightiest leader even in the heavens...I can't wait!' **_

Red's past memories faded. He was now glaring at the moon and stars, with bitter anger in his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and gave a slight growl of even thinking of those memories. _'Lies...Nothing but LIES! After slaving to my goal, after spilling my soul out to my purpose...I was still only ranked as a third leveled dragon elder! "The purpose lies within the heavens." BAH! A whole waste of my life! A stupid hatchling story to put us to sleep and it ends up taking the innocence out of me!' _Red thought. He gave another slight growl, but then gave a grin. _'In fact...losing my innocence has made me realize how twisted this world and generation can be...My purpose is not in the heavens...' _

"...I am **beyond **the heavens." Red said aloud. He turned to Kate, who was sound asleep. She was also turned over to sleep on her back. The moon's light seemed to be glowing upon her skin. _'And...If I am beyond the heavens, then I am beyond morality. The child looks so peaceful, and yet...' _An evil grin spread upon his face, one that almost seemed psychotic and purely evil. At that moment, the reflection of hell was glowing in his eyes. "...This girl is depressed within her soul. Always suffering of her lost father, her busy mother...No, even I didn't suffer at this age...she shouldn't have to go through this...it needs to _end_." Red whispered, with Kate not hearing him. He climbed down to the bed, and was now face to face with the little seven year old human. Red was standing on her chest, and started to lean down to her neck with a claw reaching towards a vain.

_'One, quick slices at the neck with my claw, and it will all be over.' _His claw was right at the vain. Instead of making a quick swipe, he just stayed there; frozen. He gazed at the girl's face, with the moon light still glowing on her skin. _'What...What's going on! Why isn't my hand MOVING! This should be easy for me to kill, and with her being asleep! That's the best and closest luck any murderer would have...She does look peaceful when she's asleep- NO! I'm not going to become soft! I was soft and weak before, and that took away my purpose! SCREW purposes, SCREW the heavens, and SCREW the dragons!' _Angered at the last of his conscience, he was about to strike. But all of a sudden, the same pain in his heart came back. Red took a few steps back; clenching his chest, breathing heavily with sweat on his face. He walked all the way at the end of the bed and sat down.

He couldn't do it...He couldn't kill an innocent little girl in the dead of night, even if he wanted to. It would bring chaos upon the Dragon Realms and bring them up in arms! Not only that, but he might receive a punishment even worse than he has now! More painful torture...slow, painful torture...until death would come upon him...And he would never see the heavens of the stars. His soul would probably be banished to the underworld, which is a fear most dragons had. Red thought of this, and he knew the consequences...He couldn't kill her. Lying there at the end of the bed, he was trapped in his thoughts again.

_'Why...dragon elders above, WHY ME! Why have you brought upon these feelings to me now! Is this some kind of joke to you all...up in those STARS! You lied to me upon my purpose! I was suppose to lead the dragons with the dragon leader, NOT TOMAS! I slaved my soul towards it and towards you all my life! And what happens next, you take it away from me! Just like all of my ancestors before me! Oh don't think that I don't know your little scheme! Ever since my family started in the dragon elder line, they have crumbled in the same ill-fated job as I had! You are all nothing but floating, glowing, lazy piles of FEWMITS! When I die, I'm going to haunt the heavens and make your lives in the afterlife a living UNDERWORLD!' _

He was trapped in his thoughts for who knows how long. Still clenching his chest, he fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere...

"...He's not at his lab! Oh dear, this is not good at all." A crowd of dragons in the Dragon Village was surrounding the Professor's Lab; Spyro included in the way front. For the past two days, there have been search parties all over the main realms with Spyro leading it. The night when Red escaped, the Professor wasn't there at the time. He had to take an emergency in Avalar with some portals. He fixed it, and then coming back to the lab to find a shattered jar upon the floor. After that, the dragons arose with fear of Red coming back for revenge in his second attempt. Maybe even stronger if he would reach his lair in the volcano.

"Well, maybe if you would keep him in a cage instead of a jar, he would still be in your lab." Spyro said. The dragons shouted with agreement. The Professor ignored it and paced back and forth with concern. "I don't understand. His lab should be the first place he would go to bring him back to normal form."

"Maybe something happened to him." a random dragon shouted. "Don't get your hopes up, Flame. A dragon his size could be hiding in the smallest of places. Cracks, holes, pipes, underwater domes...Perhaps..." The Professor eyed Sparx who was hovering by Spyro's side. The dragonfly seemed to notice his look by reacting with buzzes.

"Bzz bzz Are you nuts Professor! I may be able to fit in small places, but if I find him, what do I do then? Attack him! Bzz bz bzzz I can't fight a dragon, even if he is my size!" Sparx protested.

"You're the best that we have Sparx! After what we have done to him for punishment, he'll annihilate anyone in is way of his goal." The Professor replied.

"Come on Professor! I don't need my best friend torched. For all we know, Red may be in another world. Maybe in the Forgotten Worlds." Spyro said in defense for his friend. The Professor went back to pacing; his right hand under his chin as he was thinking. Then, a little light bulb in his mind seemed to shine. "Ingenious! That's what Red is doing!"

"Oh, sorry Professor. I was just changing a light bulb."

The Professor glared at a dragon standing on top of a ladder that was behind him. "No, not that! The fact that Red may be hiding in another world! He must know about the Forgotten Worlds and Avalar by now; with all the years he was banished. In fact, he may have been planning an escape like this just incase he failed to bring revenge!"

Spyro smirked. "Yeah, and the fact that he's old enough to fit in that time line." The other dragons gave chuckles, as Spyro smiled at his own little joke. The Professor only stayed worried. "Now is not the time for games, Spyro! Remember, if Red succeeds in getting back to normal, the first person he'll come after is you!" Spyro only kept the same cheeky grin. "I know, don't worry about it."

"Alright, now we should split up into three groups. After five hours of searching, we will meet back here. If you find Red, make sure to stay hidden from his sight and call on your communicators."

* * *

"...ZZZzzzzzz..." 

The sun started to rise, with its rays shining on Red's small body; which stilled laid at the end of the bed. He opened his eyes, but covered them quickly from the light. _'Blasted sun! Can't even let an old dragon have his sleep!' _Rubbing his eyes to be a little more awake, he got up on his two legs and stretched his limbs. He winched a little for trying to stretch both of his wings.

He sighed. "How I miss my stretches...How long must I go through with this?" Red started to walk up to the other side of the bed, when he noticed the bed was empty. Only unmade sheets laid there. _'She must be up already.' _What he also noticed was a piece of parchment lying on the sheets. Curious, he walked up to find that it was a note.

_Dear Mr. Red, _

_This morning I saw you sleeping at the end of my bed, so I didn't wake you up... _

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh really now, where else am I going to be in this condition?" He said in a sarcastic tone, but continued to read.

_If you are up, I'm at school now. I made you a really, really, really, really, REALLY huge breakfast! You'll love it! It's got pancakes with raspberries in it, and there are chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream, and sausage and eggs and- _

"-Blah blah BLAH! I know what is at breakfast!" He skipped a few more sentences and read the end.

_I'll be home at 3:00pm. I have soooooo MUCH fun plans! We'll have lots of fun. _

_Your very very bestestfriend in the whole world, _

_**Kate** _

Red gave a chuckle. "She wouldn't be saying that if I slashed her throat last night! After all the rudeness I have given to her, she still thinks of me as her friend." He jumped off the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. "PATHETIC! Puny emotions for a child. She would be scared out of her wits if she really knew who I am..." he sighed "When I was my regular size."

Red was now in front of the front door to freedom. He walked up to it, and was about to jump as high as he could to the mail latch...That is, until the sent of bacon and toast was in the air. The sudden sound of rumbling came from Red's stomach; clenching it with his arms to prevent any more noise from coming out. "Oh good grief! Why do I have to be hungry now!" Red said out loud. He glanced at the entrance to the kitchen, which was strait down the hall, then back to the door.

HmmWell, maybe just a _small _snack..."

Icy Wilderness...

"Do you see him Sparx?" Hunter asked. Spyro agreed to let Sparx go along with Hunter to the Gloomy Glacier, while he went to search in Winter Tundra. Sparx was in the middle of traveling through a small crack. He flew out with ease, only to have a disappointed look. "Bzz bzz Sorry Hunter, but I've looked through there at least 10 times! Bzz bz Not even one tiny flash of Red in there." Hunter let Sparx relax on his shoulder, as the little dragonfly looked exhausted. "Don't worry about it buddy. Red couldn't have gotten far. As far as I know it, he could've have gotten eaten by a fodder for his size." Hunter said in support.

"Gee, I would never think of getting eaten by a fodder! Bz bzz Talk about irony hitting you in the face."

The cheetah and dragonfly were now at the end of the Glacier, right outside the Citadel at the climbing wall. "Hang on tight for a sec." Hunter said. Using his claws, he climbed the wall and reached inside, supposedly where the old cage that held Spyro was hanging. In fact, the once old dungeon was now a small library. The Citadel has changed dramatically after the past 6 months. Thanks to Spyro, the Ice Princess was made Queen of the Icy Wilderness, and reconstructed the Citadel for her fit. Hunter saw Spyro sitting patiently beside the Ice 'Queen.'

"Gees Hunter. Your timing is way off!" Spyro said with a cheeky grin. Hunter smirked. "Wow, you were actually timing me?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Any luck on finding Red?"

"If we found him, we wouldn't be talking right now."

Sparx butted in, flying off of Hunter's shoulder. " Bzzz Yeah, and I would probably be a crisp right now!" Spyro rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, I get it."

The Ice Queen got up from her reading seat and looked towards the heroes. "Very sorry to hear that. I've sent a search party of guards to track him down around the Wilderness. I'll be sure to inform you if we find Red."

"Hey" Hunter walked up to the Queen. "-I was wondering about something: If Dragon Elder Astor was locked in the Citadel before, how come Red didn't lock you up?" The Queen gave a sigh. "Some memories. Red did spot me, but I was able to lock myself within the throne room. Good thing too, because he was gloating about making me his queen when he ruled the realms." She gave a slight shiver. "Insane, THAT'S what he was! I'd rather die within the coldest blizzard he could throw at me than be his queen!"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Spyro said, almost in a discusted tone.

In Stone Hills...

"Mmmmm...It feels like heaven."

A now messy counter is where Red laid; all covered with dirty dishes and used napkins. He was also messy with syrup on his lips...if he had lips that is.

Patting his full belly, which was sticking out from eating all the food, he tried to get up on his legs. He only got up enough to be in a sitting position. Before he was like this, the kitchen was full of buttery and sugary goodness; just as Kate said in the letter. It almost made him feel like a young dragon again. He lay back down and stared at the sealing, his mind racing with questions.

_"This...All of this, just for me? Does Kate really think I'm her friend? How pathetic can this child be! Are all humans like this, or is she the only one?" _His thoughts came to a screeching halt when the sudden sound of a door being slammed caught him out of his trance. Kate, the human his thoughts were put on, came skipping in the kitchen. Seeing the mess, she bursted out laughing. Red tried to get off the counter, but Kate grabbed the little dragon to prevent it. She started hugging him tightly.

"Alright, you loved breakfast! I'm so happy for you. You were almost skinny before!" She giggled. Red, who was trying to get out of the embrace, was also turning green.

"K-Kate...let go...please! I'm GOING TO-...!"

Kate was nowsitting outside the bathroom door; sounds of glutting coming through the door. "Sorry Mr. Red. I didn't know you were sick." Kate said, giving another giggle. Red knocked on the door to say that he was done. Kate opened the door, with Red stumbling out into the hallway. He still looked a little green. Kate covered her nose with her two hands and laughed. "Ew!" She quickly closed the door.

Red shot a death glare at her. "That's because I WASN'T SICK! I just ate, and you go a try to squeeze the life out of me like toothpaste!"

Kate only blushed and picked up the small dragon, this time without squeezing him. "Don't worry, because I know what'll make you feel better." The look on her face gave Red the impression that she was up to something; which most of the time now, did NOT sound good to him.

Trying to play along, he asked anyway. "Um...Letting me go free?" He asked.

"Nope! Guess who's gonna be in my Show&Tell day tomorrow!" Kate said with a wide grin. Red's eyes grew wide with fear. "Show...-a-and T-tell?"

"YUP! I'm gonna show you to all of my friends tomorrow, and they can't WAIT! I told them you are really really cool, and that you're my friend and-"

She stopped speaking when she noticed Red turning even a more shaded green. Quickly escaping from Kate's grasp, he charged through the bathroom door. Leaving a small click of the door being closed.

"...Oh...I know! I can't wait either! This is gonna be fun Mr. Red!"

**O.O;...Wow...I went really far with this chapter. I made Red more homicidal than in AH'sT! **

**If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna...well, recollect myself. (walks off to think)**


End file.
